ToPhu's HONEST Opinion
Disclaimer In this ranking, I will be 100% honest, if you are on this list, you have fully accepted my disclaimer and will not judge my potential rudeness. I only ranked the people who voted "yes." Otherwise you may be higher or lower This is only my opinion, this doesn't identify your potential rating, but identifies what I think of you Rating Meanings Logic Logic is how I think of your choices, if it is reasonable to me or not. Leadership Leadership is how I think of your leadership, whether you are good at leading and control. Creativity Creativity is how I think of your ideas' creativity, if it is unique and fun, you'll get a high mark Activity Activity is basically your activity on any of the BNCS communities (Discord, GC, Wiki) Arguing My vocabulary is bad so this is basically if you argue a lot, you get a low mark Average The other ratings all added up divided by 5 (Or any number less, as I could put some N/As) Rating BigNateBaseBall * Logic 6/10 * Leadership 3/10 * Creativity 7/10 * Activity 9/10 * Arguing 8/10 * Average 6.6/10 I don't have much to say except that the admin on discord was well deserved. PigLoverGC * Logic 6/10 * Leadership 9/10 * Creativity 7/10 * Activity 11/10 * Arguing 2/10 (Do I really have to explain?) * Average 7/10 Well done! You have left a great legacy behind you Yoda * Logic 7/10 * Leadership 6/10 * Creativity 8/10 * Activity 8/10 * Arguing 6/10 * Average 7/10 * Nothing to say much Pandaman113803 Unfortunately, I do not know you that well, so just take an average of 6/10 GoldenGlory4Life * Logic 7/10 * Leadership 5/10 * Creativity 7/10 * Activity 9/10 * Arguing 4/10 * Average 6.4/10 Keep up the good work! Henry Hudson GC * Logic 9/10 * Leadership 7/10 * Creativity 9/10 * Activity 11/10 * Arguing 4/10 * Average 8/10 I'm really running out of ideas of what to say, but if were to know me if real life, you would constantly be triggered by me ComicsCreatorz * Logic 7/10 * Leadership 6/10 * Creativity 8/10 * Activity 11/10 * Arguing 8/10 * Average 8/10 Keep up the drawings! ComicRater * Logic 10/10 * Leadership 4/10 * Creativity 10/10 * Activity 6/10 * Arguing 7/10 * Average 7.4/10 Most of this rating was based on your articles, keep up the good work! ZachOWott * Logic N/A * Leadership 8/10 * Creativity 6/10 * Activity 10/10 * Arguing 9/10 * Average 8/10 Keep up the work on discord! P-Dog * Logic N/A * Leadership N/A * Creativity N/A * Activity 5/10 * Arguing 9/10 * Average 7/10 I don't really know you that well... CrossDoggo * Logic 4/10 * Leadership 6/10 * Creativity 6/10 * Activity 9/10 * Arguing 4/10 * Average 5.8/10 Sorry, but your activity was one of the only things that impressed me, however I wasn't really impressed with you trying to make yourself a major character in my story Spyroclub1 * Logic 6/10 * Leadership 7/10 * Creativity 8/10 * Activity 9/10 * Arguing 6/10 * Average 7.2/10 I like ur yt videos Positive Elixir Trade * Logic 8/10 * Leadership 11/10 * Creativity 8/10 * Activity 7/10 * Arguing 7/10 * Average 8.2/10 Ranking 1st Place Positive Elixir Trade 2nd Place Henry Hudson GC 3rd Place ZachOWatt 4th Place ComicCreatorz 5th Place ComicRater 6th Place Spyroclub1 7th Place PigLoverGC 8th Place P-Dog 9th Place BigNateBaseball 10th Place GoldenGlory4Life 11th Place CrossDoggo Category:Rankings Category:Lists